The Federal Republic Of Kauraus
"For as long as the suns rise over this world, the Republic will endure as a beacon of freedom to all those opressed." ''- President Alexis Maurice, First President Of The Republic'' The Federal Republic Of Kauraus, also known as the Republic Of Kauraus or, more simply, the Republic, is a major power in the Milky Way galaxy that was formed by the remnants of humanity who fled old earth. Initially, the Republic was pacifistic, as all the people had survived the Corporate War, and had no desire to see war again. However, they were quickly made vassals of the Rakorian Empire, a series of events which lead to the First Hyperspace War (also known as the Republic Wars Of Independence). After winning the war and forcing the Rakorians to sign for peace, the Republic established itself as a major Political and Military power, although isolationist economic policies kept it apart from groups such as the Trader's Union for a long time. The Republic is one of the smallest of the major factions, however to compensate, robot labour is exceptionally common, and their military is trained and equipped to much higher standards than many other factions. Although the two factions initially fought, the Republic and the Imperial Union have a de facto alliance, cooperating on military exercises and expeditions such as the Shadow Sector Expeditionary Fleet. Recently, several planets controlled by the Republic have declared themselves independent, citing allegations such as mass surveillance, species rights abuses and reducing freedoms as evidence that the Republic no longer stands for it's ideals. This has sparked the Republic Civil War, causing much turmoil both inside and outside the Republic, as more planets throw off the rule of the Republic and more parts of the Republic Military are diverted to quell the insurrections. Background See Also: Cerebus Weapons Corporation, The Corporate War, The Exodus Of Earth "The war is lost, we just haven't realised it. The only thing we can do now is leave." ''- General Cameron Jameson, United States Central Command'' During the latter half of the 21st century, on Earth, tensions between the Cerebus Weapons Corporation and Balleroi Weapons spilled out into open war. Both sides had the money and influence to pull in more countries and mercenaries, to the point where 90% of countries were involved in the war. The length of the war, and the nature of the combatants, caused a massive leap in technology, and lead to the basics of technologies such as anti-grav vehicles and the Quantum Inversal Cannon. After 6 years of fighting each other to a stalemate, Balleroi began to slowly gain the upper hand. Realising that there was no way now to win, as it had become a war of attrition and Balleroi had a considerable financial and economic advantage. Because of this, the leaders of the Cerebus side chose to enact Project: Exodus. Almost all the resources and knowledge that could be spared were poured into vast colony ships, intent on taking as many people away from Earth as possible. This diversion of resources accelerated the speed at which Cerebus lost ground, as they could not repair or upgrade as fast as the enemy. People were evacuated from Europe, Africa, Asia, Australasia and South America in a bid to save as many as possible, with the death toll from the war into the billions. All the military was recalled, and given one final task: Prevent the enemy landing until the colony ships left. Many soldiers simply deserted or defected, not willing to take on a guaranteed suicide mission. But those who did stay bought enough time for the ships to break orbit, getting out of range of the orbital weapons platforms and into the void of space. Several ships were shot down, while several more did not manage to break orbit due to the rapid construction and loading of them. Many people were left behind, missing the surprise announcement of the evacuation, or otherwise not being able to board the ship. Most of the scientists who had been put on Project Exodus had been placed on finding a way for the ships to escape the solar system, and had eventually come up with the first human-built Warp Drive capable of breaking the speed of light. It stretched across several ships and projected a field that was hundreds of kilometres across. When activated, the systems worked better than expected (if it can be called that), the entire fleet being flung almost to the edge of the galaxy. However, this was not without problems. Io, the moon of Jupiter, was caught up in the wake of the distortion and flung across the galaxy, and to this day none are entirely sure where it is. Many ships were torn apart by the torrential forces being exerted around them, and many more were flung off-course, some simply dying as they slowly ran out of power and supplies, while others managed to make planetfall, creating the Lost Children Of Earth. History The Discovery Of Kauraus Those that remained of the colony ships regrouped after exiting the warp bubble, and searched desperately for any planet nearby they could reach. The warp drive was only one use and, although well-equipped, the colony ships only carried enough food for a year, and it had taken them over 2 months to reach this location. All they could find was a desert world in a binary star system, 4 month's travel from where they were. The leaders immediately set a course, and prayed to whatever powers there were that the planet would be inhabitable. When they reached the planet, they found it covered almost exclusively in Deserts, excluding one polar cap where neither sun shone. Mineral resources were abundant, speeding up the rate at which the colony ships were dismantled into towns. Wildlife was abundant, and through experimentation and trial and error, some animals were determined to be edible. There was some plant life in the desert, and after genetic modification and selective breeding, several desert fruits and vegetables were cultivated by scientists, much to the relief of the colonists. The people agreed to name the planet Kauraus, after a country from a children's story that was an accepting home for all the lost. Most colony ships had landed around one of three spots, chosen for ideal underground water access and mineral deposits. These groups had formed small governments, and already tensions over resources had begun to rise. Fearing another war, a woman by the name of Alexis Maurice called all the leaders of the various factions together for a meeting, 4 years since they had left Earth. The beginnings of the Republic Alexis proposed a very simple deal to each leader: They would form one central, planetary government with the capital being chosen at random. Resources and technology would be shared, and together they could make a civilisation that eclipsed any of the warmongering groups of Earth. Although some were initially stubborn, after realising where being fractured would lead to they caved in, and the new government was named the "Republic Of Kaurus." A common language and currency was created, infrastructure was built up and everything went generally well. Mrs Maurice was elected the first President of the Republic, and was re-elected almost unopposed until her death in 2113. As is the nature of humanity, they soon began to look skyward once again, the longing to explore the universe not sated by the fact they were the farthest from Earth any humans had been. And so, the decision was taken to begin the construction of exploration vessels. They were built to a completely new design, decades ahead of the rushed colony ships in both technology and construction. Built for exploration, the ships possessed advanced sensors and communications, as well as laser scythes to cut through asteroids. The ships also possessed Warp Drives, although they were a far cry from the drive that brought them to Kauraus. This device was smaller, more efficient, re-usable and much more reliable than the previous models. And so, a crew of volunteers was selected, and the first ship, simply named Heradé, was launched to explore worlds beyond the Kaurus system. Category:Major Factions Category:Republic Category:History